Castles Under The Moon
by Sesshomaru's Wifey
Summary: Some one shot snippets from dokuga's drabble/drawble night. Posted from my original account on dokuga.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stared at the immaculate structure before her that was bathed in an ethereal glow from the full moon overhead. Everything was a sparkling, pristine white that seemed to glitter under the moon's loving kiss. It was like a mixture of western culture mixed together and blended perfectly with the many styles of the places that she had seen while shard hunting. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the daiyoukai standing before her. She gapped when she noticed him staring right at her. He calmly spoke to her, "Miko if you would close your mouth and stop your fish-like tendencies, we could enter my castle."


	2. The Captured Princess

Kagome stared out the window of her room inside sesshomau's castle. She was forbidden from leaving. She felt like a prisoner or a forgotten princess, locked away in a stony dungeon tower, never to be seen by the rest of the world. She was the captured butterfly that longed to be free and to feel the grass between her toes.

Strong arms wrapped around her, careful of her protruding stomach. "Mate you do realise that I won't let you outside in your fragile condition." She turned around in his arms and looked up into his golden pools. "yes, I know. However, i'm pregnant, not dying. I don't want to be trapped in bed all day." She turned away from him and entered the bathroom. The daiyoukai had a strong feeling that he was going to be sleeping on the couch that night.

~~prompt:Dungeons~


	3. Dog vs Cat

p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Today was the day that Kagome would be reunited with her mother, brother and grandpa, after not seeing them for 500 years. The great Tai-youkai looked down at his mate, who was buzzing with excitement. What she failed to mention was that she owned a cat. The entire time he sat in the kitchen talking with his mother-in-law, his beast was on a rampage on how best to attack the feline./p  
p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Then of all things, it decided to sit on his lap and play with his hair. He pretended not to notice it, but when it buried it's claws into his thigh, he lost it. He transformed into a meduim sized dog and chased the cat outside up into the goshinboku, barking all the way. Kagome sat there in the kitchen with her stunned mother and just facepalmed herself./p  
p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~prompt: Cat~/p 


	4. Fun in the Sun

p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Today was a hot summer day, and kagome decided that she was going to go swimming. The only cool place that she had seen was a small lake inside the palace grounds./p  
p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She decided that Rin would probably like to come along with her as well./p  
p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Kagome found the girl in the flower garden and the two of them changed into swim suits that Kagome had brought back from her time and the two of them walked to the lake./p  
p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"There was a small amount of beach near the lake, so while Kagome went swimming, Rin decided to build a sand castle. That is where Sesshomaru found them two hours later./p  
p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Both females covered in sand, trying to build a sand castle. Rin looked up at him and smiled./p  
p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sesshomaru-sama, would you help us make the moat?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.199999809265137px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"~Prompt:Moat~/p 


End file.
